The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz movie-spoof of "The Rescuers Down Under" Cast *Bernard - Timon (The Lion King) *Miss Bianca - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Jake - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Wilbur - Rafael (Rio) *Cody - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Percival C. McLeach - Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Joanna - Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Marahute - Petrie's Mother (The Land Before Time) *Faloo - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *The Bait Mouse - Jaq (Cinderella) *Sparky the Fly - Barry (Bee Movie) *the Flying Squirrel - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Twister the Snake - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *The Chairmouse - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Francois - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Doctor Mouse - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Red - Alex (Madagascar) *Frank - King Julien (Madagascar) *Krebbs - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Polly - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Cody's Mother - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Razorback - Bunga (The Lion Guard) Scenes *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 2 - Meet Petrie's Mother *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 3 - Meet Professor Screweyes and Felicia *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 4 - Engagement Mix-Up *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 5 - Meet Rafael *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 6 - 'You need to be QUIET!!!' *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 7 - Arrived in Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 8 - Meet Pumbaa *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 9 - Welcome to Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 10 - Rafael at the Steamworks *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 11 - Tour of Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 12 - Professor Screweyes and Felicia Talks to Louie *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 13 - Interrupting Deity *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 14 - Human Prison *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 15 - Rafael Escape *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 16 - Felicia Steal Professor Screweyes' Eggs/King Juilen's Free *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 17 - Louie Leaves *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 18 - Under Professor Screweyes and Felicia's Egg-O-Matic *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 19 - Back at the Nest *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 20 - Pterodactyl-Napped *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 21 - Felicia try to Eat the Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 22 - Rafael Watching the Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 23 - Professor Screweyes' Plans *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 24 - Timon and the Warthog *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 25 - Climax at the Outsiders Falls *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 26 - Happy Ending *The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 27 - End Credits Movie used *The Rescuers Down Under Clip used Gallery Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Rescuers Down Under movie spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs